a new world
by trev12354
Summary: hey this is my first fan fiction: if you are a sonic or dragon ball z fan don't send bad reviews, ok any ways this is my first fan fiction and R&R. PS, Trevor and Logan are mine
1. Chapter 1

hi this is my first fan fiction _**disclaimer: I don't own adventure time but Logan and Trevor are mine.**_

**Trevor's POV**

I was going to finish Logan off, so Logan had a blue orb and saying "kamahama" and sot his beam at me but I moved just in time but my super form was going away so I wanted to go to get my energy back up so I started to glow "chaos" I said and a portal opened "control" I said at the last moment and got suck in.

* * *

**Finn's POV**

Me and Jake were walking to the forest then the sky turned white "Jake what is HAPPENING!" "I DON'TKNOW!" then a portal appeared and a person was falling out of the portal and hit the ground "Jake what is that…" "It looks like a HUMAN!" they got closer to the human that looks younger "let bring him to pb and see what just happen".

* * *

**Trevor's POV**

_**1 day later**_

I was opening my eyes to see I'm in a place that looks like a hospital "uhh" I said in a painful voice. Just then a walking pink person came up to me "you are awake" the pink person said, 'were am I did I lose if I did were is Logan' "you were out cold for one day" said the pink person "will call Finn and Jake to see you… but you mite be thinking who is Finn and Jake well I will call them here then they will tell you who they are" said the pink person 'the talking pink person just readed my mind mm that is weard' just then she when to the thing that looks like a phone.

* * *

**Finn's POV**

I was playing on gardens of sunshine and lost again "bemo why is sleepy sam is so hard" "because you were post to go a little bit away from sleepy Sam… opps!" said bemo "FINN DON'T TELL JAKE…" b-mo said when Finn ran to Jake in the kitchen "JAKE JAKE JAKE" said Finn loudly "what is it?" said Jake sipping coffee "b-mo told me…" RING RING RING "I will get it" said Finn as he went to the phone "hello" "Finn, the human boy woke up you got to see him" "ok me and Jake will be there" "Jake, the human woke up do you want to go there to see him" "yes I have a ton of Questions to tell pb lets go" said Jake.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back and thank you for the good review zarnar the lost hero disclaimer: I don't own adventure time but Trevor and Logan is mine.

* * *

Trevor's POV

I was in there for 2 min. then a door slammed opened "hi I'm Finn and this is Jake" said Finn "yo I'm Jake, Jake the dog" said Jake, 2 hours later… "Bye Trevor I going to FP" said Finn "ok bye Finn" I said, Finn ran out of the door "Jake who is FP?" I said "FP is flame princess, and Finn's girlfriend" Jake explained "and they are at tier 2" added Jake "what is tier 2?" I said "well tier 1 is hugging, tier 2 is smooching that they are at, and tier 5 is she will show you her 16 in. feet, and tier 8 is were you get to touch her horn and there is 15 tiers" Jake said "what is tier 15?' I said "well you are too young" Jake said "why is it marriage?" I said "no that is tier 9" Jake said "mmm…" I said "I have no idea" I said "well when you are 16 I will tell you" Jake said 'mmm what is it oh god making kids' that what it is "well b-mo do you know what tier 15 is" I said "yes and I'M NOT TELLING YOU" yelled b-mo "b-mo won't tell you ether" Jake said "well I'm going to power up I will be back" I said I went outside and a yellow orb appeared in my hand and I test it out it work ok next a yellow orb appeared in my hand and started saying "kamahama" and the beam hit two trees it worked 'now for the ultimate test.'

* * *

Finn's POV

2 min. ago

I kissed FP goodbye and went home and then I saw Trevor shot a beam out of his hand I have to tell Jake I ran in side and yelled at Jake "Jake, Trevor has magic or something!" I yelled "let me see…" BOOM! "What was that!" I yelled. Me and Jake ran out side to see a big hole in the ground and Trevor was in it "yup still powerful" Trevor said "WHAT HAPPENED?!" me and Jake said together. "oh I used chaos blast, It is a powerful blast of energy, It is so powerful that you turn red and the energy comes out." Trevor said "but I need…" then Trevor was looking at something "that is a really high power level it is… 1,000,000" Trevor yelled looking ready to fight.

* * *

Trevor's POV

That was really high and coming this way. Then a scream came from Jake I turn to see a… "VAMPIRE" I yelled. I don't want a vampire going to suck my… what that power level is… 1,000,000 so that vampire is powerful but not as powerful as me time for GIRO DISC.

* * *

Finn's POV

I heard Trevor said vampire but what is in his hand he is going to kill Marcy! "Marcy watch out!" I yelled but Trevor let go off it and Marcy moved right in time but Trevor keep on shooting energy at Marcy "Trevor stop what are you doing!" "I'm killing that vampire" I went up to him and head lock him making him stop "let go Finn I'm saving you and Jake from the vampire that is going to kill you" Trevor said "No Marcy is good not evil" and Trevor made me let go "ok so that vampire is Marcy and she is good?" "yup" I said "ok sorry…" princess bubblegum ran up to me, Jake and Trevor saying Trevor some thing is happening and Finn and Jake come too lets go!" and we ran to the kingdom.


End file.
